The invention concerns a connecting profiled element according for attaching sheet piles to carrier elements, in particular to an I-beam. In addition, the invention according to the main subject of claim 13 also concerns a combination sheet pile wall with such a connecting profiled element.
So-called “combination sheet pile walls” can be built with carrier elements, sheet piles and the connecting profiled elements described above, whereby one or more sheet piles are used between two adjacent carrier elements. To connect the carrier elements to the sheet piles, a connecting profiled element is used with a central strip that separates two attachment profiled elements, which are designed in an opposite manner, using a jaw, and that is a part of both attachment profiled elements. The one profiled element is typically designed as a plug-in profiled element for the carrier element, and the other attachment profiled element as a receiving profiled element for an interlock of a sheet pile to be attached. The receiving profiled element has two end sections issuing from the central strip with at least one end section being designed as a hook strip.
Such a connecting profiled element is described, for example, in the German Patent DE-U1-201 21 712.
With the known combination sheet pile walls, there exists the problem that the interlocks of the sheet piles that engage in one another as well as the receiving profiled elements of the connecting profiled elements that engage with the interlocks of the sheet piles can only pivot in relation to each other in a very limited manner when viewed in the longitudinal direction due to the design of the interlocks and of the receiving profiled elements. The problem described above exists in particular with sheet piles with so-called LARSSEN interlocks, because due to the design of the LARSSEN interlocks, pivoting of the sheet piles and the connecting profiled elements to each other has thus far been hardly possible or has been possible in a very limited manner. However, pivoting the individual components of the combination sheet pile walls in relation to one another is very important because, for example, sheet pile walls and carrier elements have a tendency to draw aside or to twist in the longitudinal direction when being rammed into the ground with differing ground constitutions. If there is no sufficient pivoting ability between the engaging interlocks, there is a risk that the interlocks could disengage from the receiving profiled elements, and that the combination sheet pile wall cannot be erected properly.